Charlottes Weight Gain
by sloblover729482
Summary: Charlotte gains huge amounts of weight, read as a slobby lifestyle gains on her. INCLUDES: Bodily gasses, faeces, urine, nudity, death
1. Prologue

Charlotte laid in bed, gorging on 4 giant dairy milk oreo bars. She guzzles down a 2 litre bottle of coke and belches loudly. She steps on the the scale to see how much she weighed. 270lbs. This is what started the gain…


	2. One

**-3 YEARS LATER-**

Charlotte is now 637lbs and pigs out everyday. She decides to call one of her skinny friends, James.

"James?" asked Charlotte with her mouth full of food

"Yes, Charlotte?" replied James.

"Can you do me a little favour?" She asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to get me 3 large triple chocolate cakes, 4 family sized bags of MMs, 5 20" pizzas with bacon, six 2 litres of pepsi, a giant carton of ice cream and a family sized curry box"

"Ok…sure?"

"Thanks James." She said grinning

When James arrives, he has to take 4 trips back and fourth to get the 5 heavy bags packed with food. James sits down with Charlotte and hears her belly rumble loudly.

***RUUMMMBBBLLEEEE***

With a lustful look on her face, Charlotte states:

"Feed me.I want to be immobile. Feed me till I break this sofa"

She ate half of a cake and it barely full. She wolfs down three 2 litres of coke and belches.

***BBUUURRRRPPPP***

She emptied her gut with the belch and demands more. He repeatedly goes back and forth gathering her food. After eating all of it, she is partially full. Because she's not full, she orders James to grab the three 1 kilogram pots of nutella and has James feed it to her with a wooden spoon. After eating all the food, her belly growls, showing it's satisfied.


	3. Two

"What a snack!"

"A snack?! They would last me a week in meals!"

"I know, but there's a difference, One of us is skinny, one of us is a greedy pig who doesn't know what enough is."

Even though her belly is full, she asks James to get a jumbo ice cream carton. She grabs a teaspoon and shovels it in her mouth.

"So uhh…" James said

"Mmph?" muffled Charlotte

"About….you….getting this fat and all, whats it for?" he questioned

"The thrill, of being fat and eating whatever whenever. Speaking of which, can you go fetch me that family sized curry?" asked Charlotte

"Sure." Answered James

"Thanks. I'm too lazy to move so having you running my errands is a great way to live." Said Charlotte


	4. Three

James cooked the curry and Charlotte gobbled it up in the span of 30 minutes. Her stomach growled and she got an instant pain. Charlotte asked James to rub her belly.

"So….soft…and jiggly…" thought James

After rubbing her belly she said:

"James i'm gonna-" shouted Charlotte

She was rudely interrupted by a giant eruption of flatulence.

***PRRRFFFFFTTTTTT***

James clenched his nose as a rancid stench filled the air.

"Charlotte you're disgusting!" James said in disbelief

"I know. That's why i'm unique"


	5. Four

**-1 YEAR LATER-**

Charlotte has been pigging out excessively and boring weighs 825lbs. She's clinging on to mobility and sweats a lot. Due to her being so big, she has resorted to wearing no clothes, as she feels more open. James moves out of his house and lived with Charlotte. They've been dating ever since and gotten into a sexual relationship.

"Morning honey"

"Mmphning" she muffled while eating a chocolate bar

"37 twenty inch pancakes with extra chocolate sauce, extra sugar and extra maple syrup as your pre-breakfast snack dear?"

"Of course! Just a small snack to start the day!"

"As you wish.."

James cooked up the food as Charlotte sits on her creaking bench, sloshing her belly and flopping her tits and ass

Charlotte is getting hungry and her gut growls violently and shakes her whole body. James grabs her belly and shakes it,

***RUMMMBBBLLLEEEE***

"Seems this monster can't wait to be stuffed"

James continues to cook up the meal and finishes..

"Ok my hog, here you are."

"Ooh yummy" she said as she gobbled the food down.

Charlotte requests Pepsi as her drink. She guzzles it down and belches a roar.

***BUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPP***

"Ooh, that hit the spot, I've made room now" Charlotte states.

"Another 15?" asked James

"Bet" says Charlotte, licking her lips

She gobbled up every last crumb as James watched her gut bloat. After eating her snack, she goes to rest. James rubs her belly to help her digest her food as it sloshes and bubbles around in her stomach.

**GRRRRGGGGLLLLEEEEE***

"James, i feel a bit full but your hog needs to let out more space..."

"Ah, right, it doesn't bother me. Do it sitting down."

Charlotte then blasted out the most disgusting, revolting and smelliest fart she ever has.

***PPRPRPTRRLLLLFFFFFTTTTR***

"Jesus Christ!" James cried

"Get used to it..." Charlotte chuckled


	6. Five

After eating around 70,900 calories in the day, Charlotte and James fall asleep in bed, it creaks due to Charlottes immense size. During sleep James holds Charlottes ass all night, jiggling it and squeezing it.

The next morning, there's a large brown and yellow stain near Charlotte.

"Charlotte?" asks James

"Y-yeah?" said Charlotte tired

"You've messed the bed…"

"Oh ok. Just get me some XXXXXXL nappies"

"Sure i'm on it right now" James responded.

An amazon package arrived 2 days later, it was the XXXXXXXL nappies that James ordered for Charlotte. He had to push Charlotte out of bed and sweat when they put her dispose on. To try them out, she sat and watched TV whilst eating a bag of family sized crisps. She then shit and pissed in her pants, the diaper collected all the mess and the sofa was clean. James took it off and threw it in the bin.


	7. Six

That day, Charlotte was waddling around the kitchen gathering food for herself shaking the house with each step. James stared at her, watching her jiggle and sweat. He snuck up behind her and slapped her on the ass. She chuckled and it jiggles for around 30 seconds. James was heavily in love. James sat Charlotte down and put a diaper on her. He lay atop her belly and fed her all the food in the house. She was absolutely stuffed. Whilst feeding her, her diaper had expanded a ton from how much food was being guzzled up. To let some air out, she belched the loudest she ever has.

***BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP***


	8. Ending

**-6 MONTHS LATER-**

Charlotte is now immobile. She weighs 1402lbs because she pigs out all day. James does everything for her, including getting food, cleaning her, rubbing her belly, and practically being her slave.

She is far too big for diapers and now just shits and pisses on the floor. She gorges on full fat everything and is greedily relentless when it comes to food. She lies on the floor naked because her bed shattered when she fell on it. When she gets up yearly, it takes 6 chairs to just about sit to a table, that is if her huge growling belly doesn't get in the way.

"Charlotte?" said James

**"*BUUURRRRPPPP* **Yeah?"

"I've got your 72 pancakes, 25 chocolate muffins, 63 cakes, 31 MnM bags and 43 tubs of ice cream, that ok for a little meal?"

"Sounds good!" she said

James walked back and forth 17 times to gather all the food, she laid the food on her body and grabbed huge amounts and shovelled it in her huge mouth. She needed to shit, but because she was too blinded by greed and food, she did nothing and let it our, lingering the room with a smelly stench. She continued to belch, fart and shit whilst eating. She sweat huge amounts whilst pigging non stop. After only one hour, she finished all of it and had room for more. James walked over to her behind and slapped it.

"Look at these boulders, huge, sweaty and jiggly. Caked in shit and reeks of gas"

He then walked over to her tits

"Huge melons. There's so much sweat in between these things."

And finally he walked to her gut. "This big sloshing gut. Your extensive gluttony made you a huge, immobile fat hog."

"BURRRRPPPP. Shame me more, make me your slutty hog."

Her belly growled so loud it shook the floor. She then released a huge cloud of wet, smelling gas.

BLLLLAAARRRRTFFFFFTTT*

"I just sharted…." Charlotte said

"You dirty pig…" James spoke

Charlotte jiggled a bit and broke the floor. They both tumbled down. Charlottes fall was cushioned by her humongous ass and James landed on her belly. The pressure made her burp and fart at the same time.

***BARRRRFFFFFFFFTTTTTLLLLRFF***

***BAAAAAUUUUURRRRRREERRP***

James then got even more food for her to pig on. She ate and ate and ate and ate.

-4 YEARS LATER-

Charlotte now weighs 3194lbs, James is struggling to meet her greed and is starving himself to feed her. Her gluttony allows her to eat 7249 pancakes in just one sitting for a pre-breakfast snack.

James later died of starvation but before he went, he sat under Charlotte as a final wish. His body is now covered in faeces and urine. Charlotte also died of starvation but 40 times quicker due to her greed. She rotted away as her decaying flab attracted hundreds of flies. She died covered in food stains, sweat, piss, shit and food. The way she wanted to go out. The Feedees way. The piggy's way. The Charlotte Way


End file.
